This pride you speak of
by Madview
Summary: Misaka had never gotten along with Shokuhou. But despite that, this one time, she had to push her own dislikes aside. Set during the last episode of Railgun Season 2


Disclaimer: Say, why do we need this again? I don't own Toaru Kagaku no Choudenjibou

I can't seem to find a category for Railgun itself so I guess Magical Index will do O:

This is my own speculation (fantasy? huehue) of how Misaka managed to convince Shokuhou to alter the memories of certain people mentioned in the last few minutes of the last episode in Season 2.

* * *

"That's why I'm begging you, help me out just this one time!" Misaka pleaded, her palms pressed together, head bowed down ever so slightly.

This plea was directed at none other than Tokiwadai Middle Schools' second level 5, Shokuhou Misaki.

Misaka had sought out Shokuhou at lunch time, where the Queen was surrounded by a dozen or so members of her clique. It was obviously an intimidating scenario; a lone person approaching a vast number of people you could categorise as possible enemies and the fact that they never clicked all the more added to the daunting scene that Misaka was currently in.

For Shokuhou and her devoted clique, Misaka's constant brushing the Queen off did not sit well with them, and yet, she had the audacity to come with a request and half-heartedly plead for it, during lunch time no less! The nerve of her.

Slightly miffed that her self-proclaimed rival had come to her with a request instead of a fight and taking in to account the fact that the Railgun had even come to her in the first place, she knew she could use this to her advantage.

The Queen crossed her legs, propped her right arm up on the table and rested her chin on her hand. "Is that how you should be asking for a favour?"

"Err, well, it's quite a bit of trouble if their memories are kept intact so if you could possibly help?" Misaka laughed nervously.

For the childish Tokiwadai's Ace, it was always trouble to ask a favour from someone with such a Queen-like attitude.

"I couldn't care less about this fuss you've caused and I have absolutely no reason to listen to your request either." Shokuhou brushed a strand of her hair aside. "If you want my help then convince me to help you."

"Convince you say," Misaka sighed. "I have no idea how to convince the mind of a –"

She found herself facing a dozen or so glares from Shokuhou's clique and promptly decided not to finish her sentence. As stated many times, despite being Tokiwadai's Ace, she was still human and experienced fatigue and on top of that, electrocuting someone's followers wasn't exactly the best way to go about when asking for help from that someone.

"I know!" Shokuhou exclaimed brightly, as if she had experienced a light bulb moment. "If you join my clique I'll think about it."

Just as quickly as she had suggested that, it was countered by a lighting fast rejection from Misaka.

"If we teamed up we'd be the talk of the entire city," Shokuhou pressed on.

"Unlike you, I have no interest in such superficial titles." Misaka relented. The idea of the very person dubbed 'Queen' was conversing with her about titles annoyed her to no end.

"Really? I was sure you did since you specifically requested me to alter the memories of people into something favourable for you." An opportunity to tease _the _Railgun like this wouldn't come around twice and this thought spurred Shokuhou to continue bantering with her.

"Do you really think I would be here requesting your help if it was for such a selfish reason?" Misaka questioned fiercely.

"No, I suppose not." The Queen chuckled. "Ok, why don't you try asking properly this time around?"

"Are you asking me to discard my pride?" Misaka asked, unsettled by the fact that she was not only going to be pleading to the Queen but also to her fan group.

"It is but a small price to pay for the result you wish for, is it not?" Shokuhou smirked.

When you dislike someone, you have a tendency to disagree with everything they say and do. However, no matter how hard Misaka racked her brain for words to counter the statement, she realised that it was true. Her pride was just a trivial thing for the sake of Janie and Febrie's future, as well as all her friends and Judgement members that had helped her out.

Misaka took a deep breath and suppressed any desires to force Shokuhou into submission before bowing her head as low as she could. "Please help me out."

She held her position for a few seconds until she heard a giggle and some sort of beep sound. Looking up, she saw that Shokuhou had a remote out and she immediately fell into a defensive stance.

"Relax, relax." Shokuhou waved her hand. "Leave us alone."

Her last line was directed at her clique members surrounding her.

"I've erased their memories of your bow." The Queen broke out into a heartier laugh.

At Misaka's confused look she answered, "It wouldn't be fun if your reputation sunk. I only have need for a rival that's worthy to be one."

"Alright then, now that that's over I have a condition for you." She resumed her chin resting on palm position again.

"Another one?" Misaka sighed irately.

"Asking me to listen to your request is one thing and carrying it out is another." Shokuhou reasoned, her eyes glinting a tad more than usual.

"As long as it's not impossible or extremely time consuming." Misaka agreed.

"I don't think you're in a position to set limits on what my conditions are but very well, I'll abide by them." Shokuhou's smile grew wider.

"Name it." Misaka said firmly.

Shokuhou raised her index finger. "One day."

A confused look passed over the Railguns face. "Expand on that."

"For one day, you will listen to every command of mine, no questions asked." The Queen had a smug grin plastered over her face. _"Hah! Imagine if she agrees to that."_

"W-What?! Th-then, you could make me do ridiculous things and –"Misaka waved her hands about, flustered at the endless possibility of humiliating acts Shokuhou could make her do.

"Is that only how far your determination goes?" Shokuhou questioned. "Then too bad then."

"I-I get it. Fine, I just have to do what you say for one day right?!" Misaka almost shouted.

Her question was met with a nod from the overly excited Queen.

"Then, in exchange, you will alter their memories first before this day happens and promise not to request 'Obey me for the rest of your life' or anything similar to that during the day." Misaka demanded.

"You are quite the needy person. Ok then, it's a deal." With that, Shokuhou upped and left, leaving Misaka by herself to contemplate over the recent happenings.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Misaka cry echoed throughout the school grounds.


End file.
